


The Forest of Eden

by StormyNightKun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dirty Talk, Dom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Forest Sex, Forest of Death, Fruit, Happy Ending, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sub Inuzuka Kiba, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNightKun/pseuds/StormyNightKun
Summary: Naruto and Kiba have been dating for a while now. The two decided to go for a nice hike in the Forest of Death. While there, Naruto eats a strange fruit that has some...naughty side effects. Kiba is at his mercy, and he can't help but to like it.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	The Forest of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> My second one shot fanfic of Naruto x Kiba! I love those two. Originally, it was gonna be something along the lines of Naruto being unconscious and Kiba saving him in the forest, but it didn't make sense, so I changed it to a Garden of Eden, Adam and Steve style story. Both characters are 18 years old. Any constructive criticism or particular likes are welcomed! Enjoy!

The air was damp in the Forest of Death, as was to be expected in the dense jungle. The light barely shined below the large, towering trees, but it was just enough for anyone to see where they were going. The chirping and buzzing of various insects were omnipresent, with some conspicuous footsteps being heard.

Naruto and Kiba were walking about the forest, enjoying the calmness of it. Usually, most people avoid the forest of death, on the account of the dangerous wildlife posing as threats, but to two trained shinobi, this was nothing. Or, so it should be.

The two were enjoying the view, their guards were down. Naruto thought it would be romantic if the two had a little stroll in the deadly woods, despite Kiba’s protest and common sense. Kiba was viewing some fauna that caught his eyes, specifically, he saw some fruit growing from a tree.

“Naruto!” Kiba called out, “look at that fruit!” Naruto turned his head to see what was going on. Both were now gazing upon the fruit in amazement. It looked like an apple, but it was a light shade of pink, almost like a peach. It looked so appetizing and sweet. A little snake was on the vine that the fruit was on. Naruto subconsciously plucked it from the vine it was growing on. He was beginning to salivate. “It sure looks good.” Naruto admitted. “Dude! Don’t eat it! We don’t know what will happen!” Kiba scolded. Naruto looked at the snake for a second, who seemed to be eyeing the couple. He then waved a hand, “Ya worry too much babe. Just a bite won’t hurt.” Naruto dismissed. Despite more protest from the Inuzuka, Naruto took a bite out of it. Kiba gasped while Naruto happily munched on the fruit. Naruto eyes widen, savoring the tasty sweet fruit. “Oh man Kiba, This is delicious! So soft and sweet! Ya gotta try it!” the blond offered. Kiba shook his head. “You idiot! What if it’s poisonous?” Kiba warned. Naruto ignored him, “C’mon, lighten up! It’s not poisonous, I promise!”

This didn’t convince Kiba, and he declined once more. Naruto shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He then ate the rest of the fruit. Satisfied, Naruto licked his lips. The snake had left the vine, the couple being unaware of its absence. Kiba gave a worried look. “Naruto…” Kiba whimpered. Naruto smiled and held his lover’s hand. “It’s okay babe! See, nothing happened!” Naruto reassured; but something would happen.

Not long after the fruit eating, Naruto and Kiba decided to rest under a tree near the area where the fruit was. The tree’s roots were exposed and uplifted, giving a natural shelter inside of it. The two decided to stay there and rest. As the two relaxed, Naruto began to feel warm. “Is it me, or is it gettin’ hotter?” Naruto asked. Kiba turned to the orange shinobi. “I told you not to eat that fruit! You’re probably getting some kind of reaction to it now.” He said, worry staining his tone. Naruto shook his head. “I’m fine babe, I just need to take this stupid thing off…”

He trailed off as he began taking off his orange jacket first, then his shirt. Naruto’s muscular physique was now in full view. Two large, tight pecs were furnished on his body. Washboard abs you could grind meat off of paired well with his pecs. Naruto subconsciously flexed his arms, his biceps creating two massive mountains of muscles. Both men admired the blond, and Kiba couldn’t help but to blush at the manly shinobi before him.

“Much better.” Naruto sighed. He paused, before continuing, “But my pants are starting to get tight for some reason.” He spoke nothing else as he unzipped his orange jumpsuit pants and threw both it and his underwear downwards, exposing his now erect massive cock.

Kiba gasped in at the impulsive action. This isn’t the first time Kiba has seen Naruto naked, but Naruto’s mammoth cock never ceased to shock him. Now erect, his dick throbbed and twitched at an inhuman 16” (40cm), and it was thicker than a bottle of wine. One would need to use both hands to truly grasp such a monster. Just below the veiny dick was a pair of large, papaya sized balls. As Kiba quivered out of sheer shock, he couldn’t help but to note that his balls, which were normally already huge, were even bigger than before.

Naruto kicked off his pants and underwear, leaving the shinobi god to only have his black boots on. “That’s fuckin’ better.” Naruto groaned. He looked up to Kiba, who took a step back. Naruto evilly smiled at his boyfriend/victim. He began walking towards him. “Take it off your fucking jacket!” He commanded. Before Kiba could even react, Naruto his black jacket roughly, unzipped it, and threw it on the ground, all in one fell swoop. With no hesitation, Naruto also took off his shirt as well, leaving the brunette topless. “Stop it Naruto! You gotta sober up!” Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto was done with his bottom’s protest. Quite frankly, it was time Naruto became a man, grew some balls, and put his bitch in his place. “Down boy!” Naruto demanded, as he swiftly kicked the back of Kiba’s legs, causing the smaller male to get on his knees. Kiba was now face to face with Naruto’s throbbing veiny monster cock. “Suck it, bitch.” Naruto commanded. Kiba whimpered softly, looking up at the larger, more powerful male. Naruto’s evil smirk left an impression of no mercy. Realizing this, Kiba submitted to his master’s demands, and placed the pulsing appendage in his mouth.

Kiba’s eyes closed as he savored it. It was so big, so powerful. He began to instinctively suck it, bobbing his head to and fro. He loved servicing this cock, even when it hurts. He was glad Naruto had an unnaturally high libido. He felt his head being patted, showing signs of satisfaction, but he did feel a slight bit of shame as his own pants began to tighten. Naruto, sensing this, chuckled. “Join me Kiba. Take off those stupid clothes and have fun with me!” Naruto insisted. Seeing as there was nothing he could do about the situation, Kiba decided to do what he and Naruto wanted. With his mouth still sucking, He removed his pants and boxers, also leaving only his boots on. As stuffed more cock into his mouth, Kiba began stroking his own 7” (17.5cm) cock. Impressive size, but it was nothing compared to Naruto’s horsecock.

Kiba kept sucking and sucking, slobbering all over the blond’s knob. Naruto moaned with pleasure, helping the smaller male by pushing him slightly inwards. Naruto lifted his leg onto Kiba’s shoulder, and with his muscular legs, he pushed him even more forward. Kiba was getting good at sucking dick, but even with experience he was gagging on Naruto’s monster cock. “C’mon boy! I want my balls to jiggling on your chin!” Naruto shouted. Despite his worries, Kiba went further in, now over half of Naruto’s man meat inside of him. Naruto never stopped pushing him, lust blinding him to his helpless mate’s plight. Despite the aggression, however, Kiba hated to admit.

He loved how abusive Naruto was.

Don’t get him wrong, Kiba loved Naruto’s soft side; his kindness and gentleness would always make Kiba grateful for having such a sweet boyfriend, but this domination, this callous, lustful assault turned Kiba on like nothing ever had. He loved Naruto’s abusive dirty talk. He loved feeling Naruto’s large boots on him. He loved how dominating he was. He needed to put in his place like the bitch that he was, and only the shinobi god Naruto could do it.

This realization sent him over the edge, and he came all over the floor, spurts of goop passed Naruto. “Done already bitch? I’m gettin’ close myself.” Naruto noted. The duo kept the pace up, but Kiba was unable to get the whole Uzumaki log inside of him. He tried, but it was simply too much manhood for poor little Kiba.

Naruto began grunting. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” He warned. He sped up to reach the point of no return. Finally, Naruto released the flood gates, and unloaded nearly a gallon of hot viscous Uzumaki baby batter. “FUCK YEAH!” the beast shouted with pride. Kiba attempted to pull out, but Naruto kept him in place. “TAKE IT ALL BITCH!” He commanded. Kiba, having now other choice, swallowed the enormous load, savoring Naruto’s love batter.

So plentiful. So powerful.

Once it was over, Naruto finally allowed Kiba to pull out, the smaller male gasping for air. Naruto’s cock was dripping with cum, as well as Kiba’s mouth and tongue. Kiba leaned back a bit, still trying to catch his breath. Naruto smirked. “Not bad bitch.” He praised him. But before Kiba could react, Naruto once more placed his leg on Kiba’s shoulder, the blond’s once more hard.

“Again.” Naruto simply demanded.

Kiba looked at him with fear and worry. “B-but Naruto-” Kiba would not complete his sentence, as Naruto slammed his mammoth meat into Kiba’s open mouth. “I fuckin’ told ya. I wanna be balls deep into ya. We’re not fuckin’ stopping until I feel my huge balls on your fuckin’ chin!” Naruto explained. Kiba looked fearfully at his master. He thought about fighting back, but seeing as how weak he was compared to Naruto, he decided to service his lover. Determined, but still afraid, Kiba began to suck his master once more.

Naruto this time was much more forceful. They were already halfway there, and they weren’t stopping. Kiba himself was determined to go to the base. He feared he would choke to death on such a manhood, but he also feared Naruto’s lust would lead him to be fucked to death. Either way, Kiba was, quite literally, screwed. Still, Kiba had a chance of survival if he satisfied the god.

It took some time, but Kiba was finally mere inches from the base. “That’s right, keep going slut!” Naruto aggressively encouraged. There was no point in backing out, Kiba needed to keep going! Kiba, despite all the gagging and lack of air, finally made it to the base. He really could feel Naruto’s massive balls bouncing on his chin, his lips meeting Naruto’s body. “That’s it! C’mon babe!” Naruto spouted. Kiba began feeling light headed, what with Naruto’s python cock closing his airway, but the submissive male kept being strong, for his master. Kiba sucked like his life depended on it (it actually did). Hearing the moans of his dominator was a rush Kiba loved; and soon enough, Kiba would receive his reward.

Naruto unleashed yet another magnificent load inside Kiba’s mouth. Kiba couldn’t quite taste it like before, due to the whole dick being in his throat, but he could still feel the warm load inside of him; and he loved every last bit of it. Naruto would finally let go of his lover, Kiba pulling back and once more gasping for some sweet, precious oxygen. Both sweaty and panting, Naruto looked at his boyfriend. “Good boy. I knew you were a good slut for me!” Naruto evilly complimented. Kiba, still lightheaded, smiled at his dominator.

But, of course, it didn’t end there.

Naruto brought his foot and placed it on top of Kiba’s head. He then proceeded to force Kiba’s head down to his boots. “Ass up boy!” Naruto commanded. Instinctively, Kiba did as told, but knowing what was coming, worry once more overtook him. “W-wait, Naruto…! You’re g-gonna destroy me with that thing! I’m still so tight!” Kiba whimpered. “Not for long bitch!” Naruto laughed. He lifted his boot off Kiba and walked to his back side. The smaller male’s round, bubble butt tantalized Naruto, his cock twitching and throbbing with anticipation. Kiba whimpered as he felt the head of Naruto’s dick kiss his entrance. With no warning, Naruto thrusted his enormous tool inside the tight male. Kiba screamed as the rhino cock slammed into his hindquarters. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Kiba’s anus puckered tightly on his dick. The saliva and cum from before made for some natural lube, helping Naruto pull in and out with ease, despite the tightness. Kiba managed to grab his jacket, and bit right into it, to prevent any more screaming.

Naruto was squating, Kiba’s ass was up and his head was down. Naruto continued to increase his pace, slamming more and more cock into Kiba’s boy pussy. “I better see some action on your end slut, or I’ll keep fucking you until you do!” Naruto threatened. “Oh gods no! I’ll die by that cock!” Kiba thought with fear. Now, Kiba began to shake his bubbly ass for his master. Naruto moaned as more cock went inside of his lover. Kiba also moaned, much to his dismay. The pain and pleasure he was feeling was a rush of ecstasy for him.

Naruto would not stop his lustful assault on Kiba’s backside. Now Naruto’s large boot was on his back, leaving Naruto to fuck his lover sideways. Both were panting, the pleasures of love making encasing the couple. Naruto was slamming his dick into Kiba’s g-spot frequently, leading the smaller male to once more ejaculate on the ground. With how huge Naruto was, it was to be expected. Naruto, too, was close to cumming, so he increased his speed. He fucked his boyfriend at record speed, Kiba now completely paralyzed from pleasure and pain. The sound of fapping from Naruto’s massive balls dominated the air. Naruto slammed into him, balls deep, until finally, the inevitable came.

Naruto unleashed one last load of hot Uzumaki goo into the Inuzuka’s hole, breeding his lover deep with the seeds of love. Naruto gave one last moan of pleasure before pulling out, making sure every last drop of cum was inside his boytoy. It didn’t work out, as the moment he pulled out, a good amount of cum leaked right out of his anus; but in Naruto’s opinion, it was hot as fuck!

Naruto panted as he leaned on the walls of the tree. He pulled his breeding mate to his side, Kiba still completely in shock. Both sweaty and exhausted, the two men relaxed as the air around them settled.

After some time, the effects of the fruit wore off, and Naruto was able to think clearly now. He looked over to his boyfriend, who was hugging his muscular frame. “Hey, babe?” Naruto began. Kiba looked at his lover, “Yeah Naruto?” He inquired. “I didn’t hurt ya too bad, did I?” Kiba hugged his body tighter. He thought for a minute, before he responded, “Maybe just a little…” Kiba trailed off. Naruto’s eyes softened, and he kissed the brunette on his head. “I’m so sorry, babe. You were right, that fruit did change me, and ya got hurt…”

Guilt was eating Naruto up, and Kiba sensed it. He spoke up, “I mean, I kinda liked it though…” Naruto cocked an eyebrow. “Ya liked it when I was rough with ya?” Naruto asked. Kiba nodded reluctantly. “Kinda. I loved how rough you were. But don’t tell anyone I said that! Or I’ll bite your dick off!” 

Naruto couldn’t help but to laugh at the threat. “Okay babe, okay! I won’t tell anyone!” He hugged his lover tighter as well. “Just as long as you’re okay.” He smiled. Kiba smiled too, and he kissed his lover back.

Naruto noticed the sun was setting, and it was getting dark. Were they fucking for that long? “It’s getting late babe, we should head back home.” Naruto instructed. Kiba nodded in agreement, and he attempted to get up, but found himself wincing in pain. His backside stung like crazy. Naruto took notice, and he felt bad once more. “Wait here.” Naruto told the brunette. Naruto got their clothes and gave Kiba his. Naruto helped him put them on, before he put his on. Now clothed, Naruto picked up Kiba bridal style. Kiba couldn’t help but to blush lightly. “I can still walk, you know…” He mumbled embarrassedly. Naruto chuckled, “I know babe, but I wanna make it up to ya, for hurting ya.”

Reluctantly, Kiba held tightly to his boyfriend. What Kiba didn't know was that when he wasn't looking, Naruto had a clone get some more that fruit. Naruto turned to him and kissed him on the lips. “I love you Kiba.” He cooed. Kiba kissed him back. “I love you too Naruto.” And with that, the couple hopped on the branches and headed back home, together.


End file.
